guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dazra/buildarchive/Build:W/any Dragon Sword
Discussion Might as well move it to tested section, since this is the cookie cutter of all Dragon Slash builds :) --Whizkidos 20:42, 16 September 2006 (CDT) I sometimes use this is normal PvE, great general Build that can be half tank, half war, great for new areas.But you have put in too many attack skills without healing or defense as well as too many adrenaline skills. Frenzy without defense or healing is risky. Also this build is similar to the W/any Dragon Spammer build so should merge. Gadenp 01:05, 4 October 2006 (CDT) :W/any Dragon Spammer is a whole different concept though. This is a cookie cutter for mostly all Dragon Slash builds. Dragon Spammer focuses on spamming attacks skill with Dragon Slash. This could be use for that and many other things. Many high-end GvG warriors use this build with Shock as the optional. Though, they lack in healing the great offensive pressure makes up for it.--Whizkidos 17:58, 4 October 2006 (CDT) ^---change to that imo. --Lemming 02:25, 28 November 2006 (CST) ^ " That " is run by some very high ranked guilds, the damage spamming is incredible.--Llednar 23:14, 19 January 2007 (CST) ^ " That " needs to take into account Enraging Charge and Power Attack for variants too. --218.103.220.33 22:34, 23 February 2007 (CST) :Removes the entire point of Dragon Slash. One or the other, not both are needed. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 22:39, 23 February 2007 (CST) :Um...Why would an ebon mod help on weapon? ::So you can deal max damage to warriors. Warriors have +20 armor vs. physical, which makes it 100 armor vs. physical. With an ebon or any other elemental weapon you will only be dealing with the 80 armor and not the bonus 20. That's why ebon is good.--Whizkidos 07:07, 13 March 2007 (CDT) Rate-a-build Please test and vote on new builds. Please do not vote on a build until you have actually tested it. Favoured: #— Skuld 03:45, 7 October 2006 (CDT) #Eh... I gotta say, there are better pressure builds, but this works. This build doesn't do incredible amounts of damage, unless you somehow manage to whack the same (squishy) target for ten minutes. As long as the monks keep blind off, the adren building shouldn't be much of a problem. Yeh... and I'd use rush over sprint, but it's already listed in the variants. -Auron 04:19, 7 October 2006 (CDT) #Use this in HA sometimes with shock as the optional. - Fred The Second 21:04, 17 October 2006 (CDT) #Darn it. I was going to write this one before I went on my break, but was afraid it was going to be too similar to the other sword builds. Sun and Moon Slash is an interesting and excellent choice here. I commend this build. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 21:38, 17 October 2006 (CDT) #An excellent pressure build - Mekkor5525 #Indeed a true build. Awesome damage. -X H K Unfavoured: #Can't favour that. This build is absolutely not autarc, no single healing possiblity and chanceless versus any degens and slowing. 83.135.134.255 10:47, 13 December 2006 (CST) #:Sorry, but this is a tried-and-true build. Back before Night Fall was release most sword warriors run this with Shock. Sure it doesn't have a self-heal, but in an organized GvG group you have good monks and don't overextend. I also come to conclude that you do mostly RA, which is why you would need a self-heal, figures =/ --Whizkidos 21:05, 20 December 2006 (CST) #::Maybe it works in all other areas, in RA this build is useless in this form. 83.135.168.105 15:41, 18 January 2007 (CST) #:::It helps if you take the time to read the build. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 22:15, 23 February 2007 (CST) Lion's Comfort Can this be add? at 13 Strength, and adding the leftover attributes into tactics, it might work. Since you spam attack using adrenaline, why not add a little heal to it. Lion's Comfort requires adrenaline. In about 2-3 strikes it's a heal.-X H K :Excellent suggestion. With 3+1 in Tactics, and 16 Strength, you gain a grand total of 103 points healed. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 22:34, 26 December 2006 (CST) :Didn't add it to main build because it's not entirely needed, and not a Factions skill, which is sort of what this build is going on. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 22:36, 26 December 2006 (CST) How did this get vetted if you have no healing. I myself cannot tank everything without heal. Can you? I did get this to work with the following build though: W/Mo: F.Y.I. Final Thrust is useful if it takes out the enemy. Attributes are 9Heal 3Smite 9+1Strength and 12+1+3 Swordsmanship. Maybe you could add this to varints for a Warrior / Monk EDIT This variant was for AB :Uh. No. Just... no. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 15:01, 1 January 2007 (CST) ::Yah erm...No. :::The fact that you said 'cannot tank everything' makes you lose all credibility. You do not, and cannot, tank in PvP. --220.233.103.77 23:03, 23 February 2007 (CST)